This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Center personnel provide support for XAS users according to the level the user requests and the personnel deems necessary to produce the best possible data. Such support includes help in optimizing optical configurations, alignment of instrumentation, optimization of solid state array and other detectors and electronics, and instruction in the use of cryogenic equipment (liquid He cryostats) and of data acquisition software. Resource personnel are further on hand to resolve problems that may occur during users'data collection, including with sample preparation, hardware readjustments, data collection optimization and data conversion and transfer. Introductory training is given on data analysis software to ensure that the data quality is known as the experiment progresses. Written and on-line documentation is continuously developed and provided for several parts of the instrumentation and software.